wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj/K1/1
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj KSIĘGA PIERWSZA. I. Izba wielka. Lat temu trzysta czterdzieści ośm, miesięcy sześć i dni dziewiętnaście, Paryżanie się obudzili przy huku wszystkich dzwonów szeroko rozmachanych w potrójnym obwodzie Starego Grodu, Wszechnicy i Nowego Miasta. Szósty Stycznia 1482 nie był przecież dniem dla historyi pamiętnym. Nic szczególnego w wypadku, który tak od samego rana poruszał dzwony i mieszczan paryzkich. Ani to był napad Pikardczyków lub Burginionów, ani procesya z relikwiami, ani rozruch studencki w dzielnicy Laas, ani przybycie „Naszego wielce miłościwego a potężnego Jmci Króla i Pana", ani miła jaka uciecha wieszania łotrów lub łotrzyc w Pałacu Sprawiedliwości. Nie był też to żaden z tak częstych w wieku piętnastym przyjęć ambasady ukitkowanej i ugalonowanej. Dwa dni zaledwo upłynęło od chwili, kiedy ostatnia tego rodzaju kawalkada, mianowicie poselstwo flamandzkie w sprawie małżeństwa Delfina Francyi z Małgorzatą księżniczką Flandryi, odbyło wjazd do stolicy, ku wielkiemu niezadowoleniu kardynała Burbona, który zmuszonym był, dla dogodzenia królowi, sadzić się na uprzejmość dla całej tej grubomieszczańskiej ciżby burmistrzów flamandzkich, i raczyć ich we własnym pałacu „srodze pięknym dyalogiem z krotochwilą i maszkarą", gdy tymczasem deszcz ulewny zatapiał mu u drzwi przepyszne jego kobierce. Zdarzeniem, które 6-go Stycznia „dodawało tak ducha motłochowi paryzkiemi, że użyjemy wyrażeń Jehana z Troyes, było po prostu święto Trzech Królów, połączone od niepamiętnych czasów ze świętem oszustów, błaznami podówczas zwanych. Dnia tego miały mieć miejsce ognie radosne na placu Greve, sadzenie rószczki zielonej w kaplicy na Braque, i misteryum w pałacu Sprawiedliwości. Właściwe po temu obwieszczenie na placach publicznych, przy odgłosie trąb, dokonanem zostało w wigilię przez łuzników JW. Starosty Grodzkiego, bogato ubranych w opończe z materyi fioletowej, z wielkiemi białemi krzyżami na piersi. Tłumy mieszczan i mieszczek dążyły tedy ze wszech stron od samego rana, przy pozamykanych dokoła domach i kramnicach, ku jednemu z trzech wymienionych punktów. Każdy wybrał swoje: ten ognie sztuczne, ów misteryum, inny palmę zieloną. Na pochwałę wszakże starego zdrowego zmysłu gapiów paryzkich powiedzieć trzeba, że większa część ludu śpieszyła na ognie sztuczne, przypadające tym razem bardzo w porę, albo też na misteryum, którego przedstawienie odbywać się miało w wielkiej komnacie trybunalskiej, szczelnie się zamykającej i doskonale osłoniętej. Co do gałązki majowej, zgadzano się niemal powszechnie, że takową samotnie zostawić wypadało, drżącą pod niebem styczniowem, na cmentarzu kaplicy Braque. Lud zapływał szczególniej wejścia ku Pałacowi Sprawiedliwości; wiedziano bowiem, że ambasadorowie flamandzcy, przybyli przed dwoma dniami, zamierzyli być obecnymi na przedstawieniu misteryum i na wyborach króla hultajów, które się również dokonać miały w wielkiej komnacie. Nie było to rzeczą łatwą docisnąć się dnia tego do owej wielkiej komnaty, mającej przecież sławę najobszerniejszego na świecie zakola pokrytego. (Prawda, że Sauval nie był jeszcze wtedy wymierzył wielkiej sali zamku Montargis), Plac trybunalski, przepełniony ludem, przedstawiał dla ciekawców wyglądających z okien widok morza, w które pięć czy sześć ulic, niby tyleż ujść rzecznych, wlewało nowe co chwila fale głów ludzkich. Bałwany te wciąż wzrastające roztrącały się o rogi domów wyskakujące zewsząd na sposób przylądków, w nieregularnej kotlinie placu. W środku wysokiego pałacowego frontu gotyckiego, wielkie schody, kipiące podwejnym prądem występującego i schodzącego ludu, który się łamiąc pod gankiem środkowym, szerokiemi płachtami staczał się po pochyłościach bocznych — schody wielkie, mówimy, strumienisto wylewały lud na Plac, jako kaskada wodę w jezioro. Krzyki, śmiechy, tupania tysiączne, tworzyły huk i hałas niezmierny. Huk ów i hałas wzmagały się niekiedy, a pęd, prący całą tę massę ku wielkim schodom, skręcał się nagle, mieszał i pryskał. Powodem było natarcie hajduka grodzkiego, lub uderzenie konnego starościńskiego łucznika, rzucającego się dla przywrócenia porządku. Rozczulający zwyczaj! przekazany przez starostwo dawne juryzdykcyi konnetabla, przez juryzdykcya konnetabla straży marszałkowskiej, a przez straż marszałkowską dzisiejszej naszej żandarmeryi paryzkiej. W oknach, we drzwiach, na poddaszach, na dachach, wiły się tysiące zacnych facyat mieszczańskich, spokojnych i dobrodusznych, patrzących na pałac, patrzących na ciżbę, i z tego doskonale zadowolonych; trzeba bowiem wiedzieć, że spora część mieszkańców Paryża kontentuje się często widowiskiem widzów, i prosta ściana, za którą „coś się jak gadają dzieje", jest już w razie czego rzeczą niezmiernie ciekawą. Gdyby nam danem było, nam ludziom 1830 roku, zespolić się uczuciem z tymi Paryżanami XV-go wiekuj wejść wraz z nimi, w ogólnym owym natłoku, rwetesie i spychaniu się, do ogromnej sali Pałacu Sprawiedliwości, łąk ciasnej 6-go Stycznia 1482 widowisko nie byłoby może bez powabu i zajęcia; znaleźlibyśmy jeno do koła rzeczy tak stare iżby się nam one wydały całkiem nowemi. Jeżeli czytelnik na to pozwoli będziemy usiłowali odnaleźć w myśli, wrażenie, jakiegobyśmy doznali, przestępując progi owej wielkiej komnaty, pośród ciżby pospólstwa w serdakach, opończach i spodnikach strzępiastych. A nasamprzód, dzwonienie w uszach, olśnienie oczu. Po nad głowami dwoiste sklepienie ostrołukowe, podbite rzeźbami z drzewa pomalowane na błękitno, zdobne w lilie złoto-kwieciste. Pod na-ł szemi stopami posadzka marmurowa, w płytach to białych to czarnych. O kilka kroków od nas potężny słup, dalej drugi, dalej trzeci; razem siedm słupów wzdłuż sali, podtrzymujących w jej środku spadki dwoistego sklepienia. W około pierwszych czterech słupów, kramnice handlarzy, całe błyszczące od szkieł i brzękadeł; w około trzech ostatnich, ławki dębowe, wyślizgane i wypolerowane pludrami pacyentów i sutanami palestry. W obwodzie krańcowym sali, wzdłuż wysokiej ściany między podwojami, między oknami, między słupami, nieskończony szereg posągów wszystkich królów Francyi od Pharamunda: królów próżniaków, z rękami pozwieszanemi, z pospuszczanemi oczami, królów dzielnych i wojowniczych, z głowami i prawicami hardo podniesionemi ku niebu. Następnie, w długich ostrołukowych oknach, szyby o tysiącznych kolorach; w szerokich wyjściach komnaty podwej bogate, misternie rzeźbione; a wszystko razem ze sklepieniami, słupam, ścianami, framugami, stropami, oknami, posągami, podszyte od góry do dołu przepysznem tłem błękitnem i złotem, które, poczerniałe nieco i w epoce naszej powieści, znikło prawie całkiem pod pyłem i pajęczemi siatkami w roku Pańskim 1549, kiedy Dubreul tradycyjnie się jeszcze nad tem zachwycał. Wyobraźmyż sobie teraz ogromną tę komnatę podłużną, oblaną przyćmionem światłem dnia styczniowego, w pełnem rozigraniu tłumów pstrych, krzykliwych, sunących wzdłuż ścian i zataczających się w około siedmiu słupów, a będziemy już mieli pewne zamglone wyobrażenie o całości obrazu, którego szczegóły ciekawsze postaramy się zaraz dokładniej obejrzeć. Pewnem jest, żegdyby Kavaillac nie był zamordował Henryka IV-go, nie byłoby wcale dokumentów procesu ravaillakowskiego w kancelaryi trybunalskiej Pałacu Sprawiedliwości, ani też wspólników zbrodni zainteresowanych w zniszczeniu rzeczonych dokumentów; a co za tem idzie, nie byłoby również podpalaczów, zmuszonych z braku lepszego środka podpalić kancelaryę, żeby spalić dowody, podpalić Trybunał cały, żeby spalić kancelaryę; a wreszcie nie byłoby wcale i pożaru 1618. Stary Pałac Sprawiedliwości stałby po dziś dzienna swoich posadach ze stara swoją wielką komnatą. Moglibyśmy w takim razie powiedzieć czytelnikom: „Pejdźcie ją obejrzeć", i w ten sposób bylibyśmy wspólnie wolni, piszący od kreślenia, czytelnik od czytania opisu, jaki się złożyć udało. Dowodzi to tej prawdy nowej: że wielkie wypadki mają skutki nieobliczone. Co prawda, bardzo możebnem mogłoby być i to, przedewszystkiem że Ravaillac bynajmniej wspólników nie miał, a powtóre, że gdyby przypadkiem wspólnicy ci i byli, to niekoniecznie z ich przyczyny wynikł pożar 1618. Są dwa inne jeszcze tłómaczenia wypadku, i nie całkiem bezzasadne. Primo, wielka płomienna gwiazda, szeroka na stopę, długa na łokieć, spadła, jak każdemu wiadomo, z niebios na Pałac, w dniu 7 Marca po północy. Secundo, czterowiersz Theophila: Certes, ce fut un triste jeu Quant ä Paris dame Justice, Pour avoir mango trop d'epice, Se mit Ie palais en feu. (Zaprawdę, smutna to była igraszka, kiedy w Paryżu Pani Sprawiedliwość, najadłszy się za wiele grzanek-przyprawekEpice, właściwie przyprawa korzenna, znaczy także podarek sądowy czyli pamiętne, grzankę, pot-de-vin. (Przyp. tłóm.)., rzygnęła ogniem na swej pałac.) Cokolwiek byłoby do powiedzenia o tem potrejnem, politycznem, fizycznem i poetycznem tłómaczeniu powodów zgorzenia Pałacu Sprawiedliwości w roku 1618, faktem na nieszczęście pewnym jest jedno: że Pałac zgorzał. Dzięki tej katastrofie, dzięki zwłaszcza rozmaitym kolejnym odnowieniom, które zrujnowały co zaoszczędził był pożar, nie wiele dziś zostało z tej pierwotnej siedziby królów Francyi, tego starszego brata Luwru, tak sędziwego już za czasów Filipa Pięknego, że na nim szukano śladu owych budynków przepysznych, wzniesionych za króla Boberta, które Halgaldus opisuje Znikło prawie wszystko. Cóż się stało z izbą kanclerską, w której Ludwik Święty „małżeństwa swego dopełnił" ? co się stało z ogrodem, w którym monarcha ten, „leżąc z Joinvillem na kobiercach", sprawiedliwość wymierzał, „ubrany w spodnik kamlotowy, w wełniany serdak bez rękawów, w delię spadającą na czarne sandały?" Gdzież się podziała izba cesarza Zygmunta? izba Karola IV? izba Jana-bez-ziemi? Gdzie krużganek, z którego Karol VI ogłosił swej edykt ułaskawienia? gdzie tafla, na której Marcel, w obecności Delfina, zamordował Eoberta z CJermont i marszałka Champagne? gdzie furta, u której podarto bulle anty-papieża Benedykta, i zkąd ci co je przynieśli, iść musieli w urągowiskowych kapach i mitrach po całym Paryżu, z publicznóm wyznaniem winy? albo i ta sama wielka komnata, ze złoceniami swemi, z błękitem, z ostrołukami, z posągami, ze słupami, ze swojem nieobjętem sklepieniem ponacinanem w rzeźby, gdzież jest ona? a ten lew kamienny, strzegący wejścia z głową pochyloną, z ogonem podkurczonym, na podobieństwo lwów u tronu Salomona, w postawie upokorzonej, jako wypada sile przed sprawiedliwością? a piękne podwoje? a szkła malowane? a żelaza rzeźbione, wprawiające w rozpacz Biscornetta? a delikatne stolarskie roboty mistrza Duhancy? Co uczynił czas, co ludzie uczynili z tych cudów? Co dano nam w zamian za całą tę historyę galską, za całą tę sztukę gotycką? Ciężkie, przyduszone pełnołucza p. Brossen, niezręcznego budowniczego frontonu Saint-Gervais — tyle w zamian za arcydzieła; a co do dziejów, mamy wielomówne pamiątki po słupie pękatym, jeszcze nieostygłym od gorących bredni Patru'ow. Nie wiele, zaiste! Wróćmyż do prawdziwej wielkiej komnaty starego Pałacu. Na dwóch kończynach olbrzymiego tego równoległoboku stały: po jednej stronie, sławny btół marmurowy z jednego jedynego kawałka, a tak długi, tak szeroki i gruby, „że nigdy jeszcze — powiadają stare papiery ziemstwa, stylem któregoby im pozazdrościł Gargantua — nigdy jeszcze, jak świat, światem nie widziano podobnej skrajki marmuru'; po stronie drugiej kaplica, gdzie Ludwik XI kazał się rzeźbić na klęczkach przed Matką Bozką, i dokąd przenieść polecił, nie dbając o ogołocenie dwóch framug galeryi posągów królewskich, posągi Karola Wielkiego i Ludwika Świętego, dwóch Świętych, których uważał za posiadających tytułem królewskim, szczególniejszą łaskę niebios. Kaplica ta, nowa jeszcze, zbudowana przed sześciu zaledwo laty, cała nosiła na sobie zachwycający ten styl architektury misternej, o rzeźbach cudownych, o cienkich głębokich karbowaniach, który we Francyi zaznacza koniec epoki gotyckiej, i przedłuża się aż ku środkowi wieku szesnastego, w czarownyeh fantazyach odrodzenia. Drobna różyczka, wykuta d jour nad frontonem uchodziła w szczególności za arcydzieło subtelności i wdzięku; rzekłbyś gwiazda z koronek. W środku sali, naprzeciw głównego wejścia, wzniesiono estradę ze złotogłowiów opartą o mur, z osobnemi podwojami urządzonemi za pomocą okna, wychodzącego na korytarz złoconej komnaty. Podwyższenie to przeznaczonem było dla posłów flamandzkich i innych wysokich gości, zaproszonych na przedstawienie misteryum. Samo przedstawienie miało się odbyć na stole marmurowym. Od rana przygotowano takowy odpowiednio; bogata jego wierzchnia pokrywa, cała porysowana od obcasów palestry i woźnych trybunalskich, nosiła na sobie rodzaj klatki drewnianej, dość wysokiej, której ściana górna, widzialna ze wszystkich stron wielkiej komnaty, służyć miała za posadzkę sceny teatralnej, wnętrze zaś przeznaczonem było na szatnię dla osób sztuki. Drabina, otwarcie umocowana na zewnątrz utrzymywała związek sceny z szatnią zakulisową, ofiarując strome swe szczeble wchodzącym i wychodzącym. Każdy nieoczekiwany bohater, każdy nagły zwrot akcyi, każda teatralna niespodzianka, musiały najprzód na schodach tych się pokazać. Niewinne a sędziwe dzieciństwo sztuki i wystawności. Czterech wyprostowanych pachołków juryzdykcyi trybunalskiej (obowiązkowi to stróże wszelkich zabaw ludowych, tak w dniach uroczystych, jak i w dniach egzekucyi) stało przy czterech rogach stołu marmurowego. Sztuka zacząć się miała dopiero za dwunastem uderzeniem południa na wielkim zegarze Pałacu. Było to bezwątpienia późno, jak na przedstawienie teatralne, ale się z porą zastosować wypadało do ambasadorów. Tymczasem cały ten tłum czekał już od rana. Spora liczba zacnych ciekawców trzęsła się na zimnie od samego świtu przy wielkich stopniach Pałacu; niektórzy utrzymywali nawet, że noc całą przestali w zagłębieniu wielkiej bramy w tym właśnie celu, żeby być pierwszymi przy wejściu. Tłum gęstniał co chwila, i jako woda poziom swej wypierająca, zaczynał wysuwać się w górę wzdłuż murów, na wszystkie wypukłości architektury, na wszystkie zagięcia rzeźby. To też niewygoda, zniecierpliwienie, nuda, jednodniowy szał i cynizm swobody, kłótnie wybuchające przy lada okoliczności o żwawsze sturchnięcie łokciem lub butem podkutym, znużeniem długiem oczekiwaniem na dobry już kawał czasu przed przybyciem posłów, nadawały ton cierpki i gorzki wrzawie tego ludu zamkniętego, spakowanego, ściśniętego, spartego, duszącego się. Słyszeć się dawały żale i narzekania na Flaraandów, na starostę kupieckiego, na kardynała Burbonar na marszałka Pałacu, na Jejmość Małgorzatę austryacką, na kopijników starościńskich, na chłód, na gorąco, na niepogodę, na biskupa paryzkiego, na króla trefnisów, na słupy, na posągi, na owe podwoja zamknięte, na tamto okno otwarte; a wszystko to ku wielkiemu zadowoleniu żaków i hajduków, rozsianych w tłumie, którzy zaostrzając całe to nieukonentowanie kpinką i żartem — kłuli rzecby można szpilkami powszechne złe usposobienie. Jedna szczególniej gruppą wesołych tych zoilów, ta, która wydusiwszy szybę wielkiego okna, rozsiadła się na jego podstawie, ona najbardziej dawała się pospólstwu we znaki, ciskając raz po raz spojrzenia i żartkie słówka, to tu to tam, to w głąb tłumów w pałacu, to w środek gromad ulicznych. Z przedrzeźniających ruchów, z wybuchów śmiechu, z drwinek i wyzwań rzucanych towarzyszom z jednego końca komnaty na drugi, nietrudno było osądzić, że młodzi ci palestranci bynajmniej nie podzielali nudów i zmęczenia reszty zgromadzenia i że z tego co mieli przed oczami, wybornie potrafili urządzić dla własnej uciechy widowisko, pozwalające im bezpiecznie i miło oczekiwiać na inne. — Na moją duszę! to ty Joannes Frollo de Molendino! — wrzeszczał jeden ze zgrai do jasnowłosego łobuza, o pięknej choć złośliwej twarzy, śledzącego na akantowych liściach naczołka jednej z kolumn. — Nie bez racyi zwą cię Jehanem du Moalin, bo te dwoje twych rąk i nóg tych dwoje doprawdy wyglądają jak rozpostarte skrzydła wiatraka... Od dawnaś tu? — A oto, na miłość szatana, od czterech już blizko godzin, — odparł Jan Frollo — i sądzę, że mi to policzonem będzie w rachunku czyśćcowym. Byłem tu, gdy ośmiu kantorów króla sycylijskiego zaczynali mszę śpiewaną w kaplicy Świętej, o siódmej proszę cię! — Tęgie śpiewaki! — podchwycił tamten — nie ma co: głos mają ostrzejszy od własnych mycek. Król Jegomość pierwej nim mszę świętą na część świętego Jana fundował, powinienby był zapytać, czy święty nasz Jan lubi, by mu łacinę na sposób prowansalski wywodzono. — Zrobił to król tylko dlatego, żeby dać zajęcie przeklętym tym śpiewakom sycylijskim! — ostro zapiszczała w tłumie jedna z bab starych, stojąca u podnóża okna. — I proszę! tysiąc złotówek paryzkich za jedną mszę ! do tego na targowicznej dzierżawie ryb morskich w Paryżu do tego! — Oj, oj, zgoda! stara! — podchwycił jegomość poważny i opasły, zatykając nos i odwracając się od przekupki z rybnego targu. — Trzebaż przecie było zafundować mszę jedną. Chciałabyś, aby król na nowo zachorował? — Tęgo rżniesz, sławetny panie Gilles Lecornu, majstrze kuśnierzu szat królewskich! — krzyknął żaczek uczepiony u kolumny. Cała gromada jego towarzyszów śmiechem głośnym przyjęła niefortunne imię biednego kuśnierza, szubownika szat królewskich. — Lecornu! Gilles Lecornu! — wołali jedni. — Cornutus et hirsutus! — dodawał inny. — Ależ! bez wątpienia! — ciągnął szatanik z góry kolumny. — Cóż tu jest do śmiechu? Zacny człek Gilles Lecornu, którego bratem majster Jehan Lecornu, murgrabia dworu królewskiego; którego ojcem: majster Mahiet Lecornu, pierwszy klucznik lasu Vinceńskiego — wszyscy co do nogi obywatele Paryża, wszyscy żonaci z ojca na syna!... Podwoiła się wesołość. Gruby kuśnierz-szubownik, nie pisnąwszy już ani słowa, usiłował wydrzeć się spojrzeniom, ciskanym w niego ze wszystkich stron ; ale się pocił i sapał napróżno. Jako klin zagłębiający się w drzewo, starania jego ten tylko odnosiły skutek, że coraz mocniej zamykały mu w klamry ramion sąsiedzkich twarz szeroką, krwistą, karmazynowa z gniewu i złości. Nareszcie jeden z sąsiadów, mały, krępy, poważny jak i sam pan kuśmierz, rzucił się doń z pomocą. — Obrzydliwości! i w ten to sposób śmią żaki przemawiać do sławetnego! a tożby za moich czasów osmagano ich łozami, i na łozach następnie spalono. Gromada cała buchnęła śmiechem. — Hej-że na! któż tak znowu wywiódł tonem podobnym? cóż to za puhacz nieszczęść? — Aha, mam go, poznaję — rzekł jeden; — to mistrz Jędrzej Musnier. — Albowiem jest jednym z czterech przysięgłych księgarzy Wszechnicy! — zauważył drugi. — Wszystko tam idzie czwórkami w tej kramnicy! — wrzasnął trzeci. — Cztery narodyDawna Wszechnica Paryzką dzieliła się na cztery wydziały, wedle przyznawanego obywatelstwa akademickiego czterem tak zwanym narodom: Francyi, Pikardyi, Normandyi i Anglii; tę ostatnia, zakpiły poźniej Niemcy (Przyp. tłom.), cztery fakultety, cztery święta, czterech prokuratorów, czterech elektorów, czterech księgarzów... — A więc — pochwycił Jehan Frollo, — podsadźmyżim i djabła czworo-różnego... — Musnier, z dymem puścimy wszystkie twe książki. — Musnier, na gorzkie jabłko zbijemy ci twego bębna. — Musnier, na miazgę zetrzemy ci żonkę... — Zacną tłuściutką panieneczkę Oudarde... — Która jest równie świeżą i wesołą, jak gdyby była wdówką. — A niech-że was piorun trzaśnie — mruknął mistrz Jędrzej Musnier. — Mistrzu Jędrzeju — odparł Jehan zawieszony zawsze ukapitelu — zamilknij, proszę, albo ci się zwalę na łeb, jak widzisz... Mistrz Jędrzej podniósł wzrok, zdawał się chwilę mierzyć wysokość słupa, ciężar swawolnika, pomnożył ten ciężar przez kwadrat z odległości, i język mu przylgnął do podniebienia. Jehan, pan placu, dodał zwycięzko: — Bo teżbym to zrobił, jakem brat archidyakona! — No nie ma co mówić, śliczni panowie, ci nasi jegomoście ze Wszechnicy! nie poszanować-że naszych przywilejów nawet w dniu takim jak dzisiejszy! Do licha! są ognie sztuczne i roszczka na Nowem-Mieście, jest misteryum, jest król trefnisiów; są ambasadorowie flamandzcy w Starym Grodzie, a we Wszechnicy ani ni! — A Plac Maubert dośó przecież wielki! — zauważył jeden z aplikantów, umieszczony na zastawie okienicznej. — Precz z rektorem, elektorami i prokuratorami! — krzyknął Jehan. — To nic... urządzimy sobie tego wieczora illuminacyą na ChampGaillard — dodał inny — illuminacyą z książek mistrza Jędrzeja... — I ze stolików pisarków! — I z lasek bedelów! — I ze spluwaczek dziekanów! — I ze skrzynek elektorów! — I ze stołków rektora! — Precz, precz! — jął znowu mały Jehan jak szerszeń — precz z mistrzem Jędrzejem, bedelami i gryzipiórkami; precz z teologami, medykami i dekretnikami; precz z prokuratorami, elektorami i rektorami! — A toż to skończenie świata! — mówił mistrz Jędrzej, zatykając uszy. — O wilku mowa, a wilk tuż... Oto i rektor; przechodzi przez Plac L. — krzyknął jakiś pauper z okna. Wszyscy zwrócili się w stronę placu. — Czy to doprawdy czcigodny rektor mistrz Thibaut? — zagadnął Jehan Frollo du Moulin, który uczepiony u jednej z kolumn wewnętrznych, nie mógł widzieć co się działo na zewnątrz. — Tak jest, tak, — odpowiedzieli chórem inni; — to on sam, mistrz Thibaut rektor. Był to w rzeczy samej rektor; otoczony wszystkimi dygnitarzami uniwersytetu, udawał się ceremonialnie na spotkanie ambasady; w tej chwili naukowa ta processya przeciągała właśnie przez Plac trybunalski. Żaki skupieni w oknach przyjęli ją śmiechem i oklaskami najgrawania. Rektor postępujący na czele swego oddziału zniósł pierwsze natarcie, a nie było lekkiem. — Dzień dobry, mości rektorze!... Hola, cóż to? zagłuchł jegomość? dzień dobry, powiadam! — Jakiem-że prawem u Boga Ojca stary szuler zadarł się tutaj? azaliżby rzucił grę w kostki! — Patrzcie, jak mulica cwałuje pod nim! krótsze ma uszy niż pan! — Hej-że Dzień dobry ci, rektorze Thibaut! Tibalde aleator! głupcze stary! stary karciarzu! — Pomagaj Boże! a dużoś miał szóstek podwójnych tej nocy? — Ależ morda obwisła! ołowiana, zmęczona, zbita nałogowem zamiłowaniem kart i kości... — Dokądże tak waszmość dążysz, rektorze Thibaut, Tibalde ai dados, tyłem się odwróciwszy do Wszechnicy?... — Ty i mulica L. — Aha, szuka bez wątpienia kątka przy ulicy Thibaut-od-cartes— wrzasnął Jehan du Moulin. Cała zgraja powtórzyła koncept głosem piorunującym, przy szalonem klaskaniu w dłonie. — Jedziesz szukać mieszkania przy ulicy Thibaut-od-cartes, nieprawdaż, mości rektorze, partyzancie djabełka? Z kolei wzięto w opały innych dygnitarzy. — Precz z bedelami! precz z pałkowódzcami! — Słyszysz, Robku Poussepain, a ten tam oto, kto to jest? — To Gilbert de Suilly, Gilbertus de Soliaco, kanclerz kollegium Autuńskiego. — Łapaj, to mej trzewik... Masz lepsze miejsce, wal-że go w papę. — Saturnalitias mittimus ecce nuces. — Precz z sześcioma teologami, i ich białemi komżami! — Więc to teologowie? Myślałbym, że to są raczej trzy pary gęsi, dane miastu od Świętej Genowefy z nadziału Eoogny. — Precz z lekarzami! — Precz z dysputami kardynalnemi i konceptorskiemi! — Tobie kanclerzu Świętej Genowefy, tobie oto moja misiurka I Masz!... to za awans mej. — Tak jest, rzeczywiście — poparł jeden z kolegów — oddał jego miejsce w wydziale Normandyi małemu Ascanio Falzaspada, który jest z prowincyi Bourges, jako Włoch. — Gruba niesprawiedliwość — zawołali jednogłośnie żakowie. — Precz z kanclerzem Świętej Genowefy! — Hej-ty ! mistrzu Joachimie Ladehors! Hej-drugiś, Ludwiku Dahuille! Hej-tam ty poczwaro jakaś! Lambercie Hoctement! — Żeby cię zmora zdusiła, prokuratorze nacyi niemieckiej! — Wraz z kanonikami kaplicy Świętej i ich tunikami szaremi; -cum tunicis grisis! — Seu de pellibus grisis fourratis ! — Owa! czy was djabli, mistrzowie kunsztu!... i te wszystkie wasze pyszne kapy czarne! i czerwone wszystkie kapy! — Tworzy to u rektora ogon wcale niebrzydki! — Rzekłbyś, książę wenecki śpieszący na weselisko morza. — Słyszałeś, Jehan? Kanonicy Świętej Genowefy! — Do czorta z kanonią! — Księże Klaudyszu Choart! doktorze Klaudyuszu Choart! Czyno nie szukacie, dobrodzieju, Maryi Giffard? — Jest przy ulicy Glatigny. — Ściele loże królowi nicponiów. — I płaci należne cztery denary: quatuor denarios. — Aut unum bombum. — A może miłość wasza woli, by ci pod nos zapłaciła? — Towarzysze! mistrz Szymon Sanguin, elektor Pikardyi, z babą swoją u czapraka z tyłu! — Post equitem sedet atra cura. — Ezeźko, mistrzu Szymonie! — Dzień dobry, mości elektorze! — Dobrej nocy, mościa elektorko! — Ot szczęśliwcy, mogą patrzeć na to wszystko! — z westchnieniem mówił Joannes de Molendino, zasunięty wciąż za liściasty swej kapitel. Tymczasem przysięgły księgarz Wszechnicy, mistrz Jędrzej Musnier, nachylony ku kuśnierzowi-szubownikowi szat królewskich, mistrzowi Lecornu, szeptał mu na ucho: — Powiadam waszmości, to koniec świata. Podobnej rozwiązłości nigdy jeszcze nie widziano po szkołach; przeklęte wynalazki wieku gubią wszystko. Działobitnie, śmigownice, muszkiety, a zwłaszcza, ten kunszt drukarski, nowa ona zaraza niemiecka! Nie masz już manuskryptów, nie masz ksiąg! tłocznia zabija księgarnie. Zbliża się koniec świata. — Alboż tego nie widzę po wzrastającej mnogości materyj aksamitnych! — odrzekł handlarz wyrobów kuśnierskich. Zegar akurat wydzwonił południe. — Aa! — odetchnął tłum wszystek oddechem jednym. Zamilkli żaki. Wszczął się wraz rumor wielki, szelest, suwanie nogami, podjął się szmer ogólny chustek i odchrząkań. Każdy się starał w swojej gromadce umieścić jak najwygodniej, najwidniej, najzręczniej. Wnet zaległo milczenie; wszystkie się karki wyprężyły, wszystkie się usta rozwarły, wszystkie spojrzenia zwróciły ku marmurowemu stołowi... Nikt i nic się na nim nie pokazało. Czterej hajducy marszałkowscy jak stanęli byli, tak i stali po rogach, nieruchomi i chłodni, niby cztery malowane posągi. Spojrzenia tłumów zwróciły się natychmiast ku podwyższeniu przeznaczonemu dla posłów flamandzkich. Drzwi tam znaleziono zamknięte, podwyższenie puste. Od samego rana pospólstwo na trzy rzeczy oczekiwało: na połudzień, na ambasadę Flandryi, na misteryum. Południe samo jedno przybyło w porę. Za grube żarty! Czekano minutę, dwie, trzy, pięć, dziesięć, kwandrans: nikt nie przybywał. Na podwyższeniu honorowem ani żywej duszy; ani cienia na scenie. Niebawem też niecierpliwość gniewem zakipiała. Rozdrażnione wyrazy biegały dokoła, lubo co prawda tyra razem hamowane jeszcze. — Misteryum! misteryum! — szemrano głosem przytłumionym. Wrzało pod czuprynami. Burza zaledwo tymczasem pomrukująca, rozhuśtywała się po powierzchni tłumów. Pierwszy alarmowy sygnał wisiał w powietrzu. Dał go Jehan du Moulin. — Misteryum!! do kroćset z Flamandami! — ryknął całą potęgą piersi, skręcając się jak wąż w około naczołka kolumny. Pospólstwo odpowiedziało oklaskiem. — Misteryum! — powtórzyło — i niech tam djabli Plandryę porwą! — Żądamy misteryum, natychmiast — zaczął żak; — a jeśli nie, tobym sądził, na sznurek wziąć marszałka pałacu, w zastępstwie krotochwili i obroku duchowego. — Rżnie jak z ambony — zawołał lud; — panowie hajducy nie pożałują pierwsi dać gardło, mniemamy! Nastąpił okrzyk powszechny. Biedni hajducy poczynali blednąc i poglądać za siebie. Tłum ruszył ku nim; nieboracy ujrzeli naraz, że cienkie ogrodzenie z drzewa, oddzielające ich od fal ludowych, wygięło się łukiem do środka, ohydnie ustępując pod naciskiem motłochu. Chwila była stanowczą. — Splądrować! zrabować! — odzywano się ze wszech stron. Lecz w tej-że chwili zasłona szatni, opisanej powyżej, podniosła się, i z po za niej pokazał się człowiek, na którego widok pospólstwo zatrzymało się nagle, wpadając jakby olśnione urokiem jakim, z gniewu w zaciekawienie. — Cicho! cicho! Osobistość nowa, siebie nie pewna, drząca od nóg do głowy, postąpiła aż pod sam kraniec stołu marmurowego, kłaniając się bezustanku z uniżonością, która w miarę zbliżania się ku tłumom coraz bardziej i bardziej stawała się podobną do czołobitnego klękania. Przez czas ten, wszystko już prawie wróciło zwolna do porządku. Pozostał tylko lekki ów szmer, który się zwykle wydobywa ze środka milczącego pospólstwa. — Sławetni obywatele — odezwał się przybyły — czcigodne obywatelki! Baczymy się w obowiązku mieć dostojność wygłoszenia, w obec jego przewielebności pana naszego i kardynała, wielce pouczającego i powabnego dyalogu, tytułem: Sądzenie Sprawiedliwe Świętej Maryje Dziewice, To ja przeznaczon wyprawować Jupitera. Jego przewielebność towarzyszy w tym momencie poselstwu szanownemu jego miłości książęcia Bakuzkiego; które to poselstwo zatrzymane jest przez moment słuchaniem dyskursu rektora Akademii podle bramy Baudets. Skoro tylko najprzewielebniejszy kardynał raczy przybyć, rozpoczniemy tym razem bez uchybienia. Bzecz niezawodna, że bez interwencyi samego Jowisza ocalenie czterech nieszczęśliwych hajduków ze straży marszałkowskiej byłoby chyba niepodobnem. Nie przeciwko nam tedy wypadałoby zwrócić w tej chwili przepis klassyczny: Nec deus intersit, gdyby szczęśliwy wynalazek tej ściśle prawdziwej historyi, a więc i odpowiedzialność za nią w obec wielmożnej krytyki, nam przypisane być miały. Ubiór mości Jupitera wydał się, zresztą, prześlicznie, i dużo się przyczynił do ukojenia tłumów, pochłaniając całą ich uwagę. Jupiter ubrany był w zbroję pociągniętą aksamitem czarnym, o złoconych szrubkach; na głowie miał kołpak z guzami srebrnemi, pozłacanemi; i gdyby nie potężne ryże baki, zakrywające mu każden z osobna połowę twarzy; gdyby nie zwój tektury, wyzłacany kręgielkami, upstrzony, i zewsząd strzępiący się paskowatemi blaszkami, co wszystko, trzymane w ręku, dla wprawnych oczu wyobrażać miało pęk piorunów niebieskich; gdyby nareszcie nie pludry cielistego koloru, wstążkami na sposób grecki poprzewiązywane, Jowisz nasz zdołałby zapewne wytrzymać porównanie, co do surowej postawy, z jakim chcieć bretońskim łucznikiem pocztu pana de Berry.